


Увидеть звезды

by Fluffy_Lama



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: Это было их маленьким ритуалом.
Relationships: Original Centaur Character/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 6





	Увидеть звезды

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ксенофест.

Пробираться в Запретный Лес каждый раз, когда Ньют оказывался в Хогвартсе, стало для него доброй и весьма приятной традицией. Иногда, не лукавя перед самим собой, Ньют признавал, что возвращался в школу только ради своих ночных прогулок.

Пробираться между зловеще скрипящими деревьями, сливаться с тенями и бесшумно ступать по палой листве, прелым ковром покрывавшей землю, было удовольствием. И прелюдией.

\- Здравствуй, Ньютон, - не поворачивая головы, неизменно здоровался тот, ради кого Ньют совершал свои вылазки. - Сегодня ясная ночь.

\- Да. Я бы хотел увидеть звезды, - соглашался Ньют.

Это было их маленьким ритуалом, даже если небо скрывали непроглядные облака.

Едва слова были сказаны, Ньют нетерпеливо избавлялся от одежды - а его собеседнику она никогда не была нужна. Он терпеливо выжидал, изредка помахивая гнедым хвостом и осторожно переступая тонкими сильными ногами. Обнаженный, Ньют подступал к нему, опускался на колени, подлезал под огромное, пышущее жаром туловище. Даже зимой, когда между деревьями ложился колкий снег, холод не имел над Ньютом власти, пока он прижимался спиной к горячему брюху. Оно грело; не хуже грел горевший в крови азарт и ожидание близкого удовольствия.

Иногда Ньют поворачивался лицом к огромному члену, брал в руки, осторожно сдвигал складки кожи, чтобы припасть губами к огромной головке. Любимым его развлечением было сосать, не двигаясь с места, пока член не увеличится настолько, что головка душаще упрется в горло. Но сегодня хотелось другого - хотелось изучить, и запомнить, и вывести губами и пальцами воспоминание, которое останется с Ньютом надолго.

Живая трепещущая плоть, обильная смазка, густая и скользкая, непрестанно сочащаяся, пачкающая головку. Ньют ловил каждую драгоценную каплю, под нетерпеливые вздох размазывал по все увеличивавшемуся, перевитому венами стволу, наслаждался тем, как по сторонам от него мощные ноги переступают - а значит, терпение подходит к концу, и пора.

Повернуться задом, нашарить рукой длинный твердый член, приставить головку к собственному тщательно смазанному, готовому анусу.

Но сколько бы Ньют ни готовился, как ни растягивал бы себя сам, ему никогда не удавалось избежать боли в первые, самые сложные секунды. И они же были у Ньюта любимыми - ощущение, как поддаются чужому давлению мышцы, как над ним двигается чужое мощное тело… это не передать словами и не воспроизвести, это можно только испытать - и остаться навсегда отмеченным, потерянным для всего остального.

Ньют иногда терялся даже после стольких лет их ритуала. Забывался, наслаждался тем, как широкий и длинный ствол проталкивается внутрь, как сдвигает внутренности (в первый раз было очень больно, и во второй, и долго еще, но Ньют так и не сумел отказаться - а потом привык). Порой Ньют упускал ту грань, за которой ритуал еще оставался для него безопасен, но сегодня не имел права, если не хотел омрачить воспоминаниями всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Он схватился за передние ноги, с упоением впился пальцами в упругие, гладкие мышцы под короткой лоснящейся шерстью, подался вперед, используя их как опору. Да, вот так достаточно, член полностью возбужден, разбух и до предела растянул отверстие, надавил на все самые чувствительные точки разом. И пошел назад, повинуясь движению широких бедер, чтобы вернуться плавным толчком. Снова и снова, распирая, привычно и страшно смещая что-то внутри, заставляя все нутро захолонуть ужасом и восторгом.

Так начинался их долгий - слишком короткий! - танец. Заканчивался он мощной струей горячего семени и торопливыми руками Ньюта на собственном члене: скорее, поймать ускользающий момент, когда можно уже не держаться за чужие ноги для равновесия, но член еще не до конца опал и остается внутри, распирая и пульсируя. Выплеснуться, физически и эмоционально, упасть на подстилку листьев и хвойных игл, дышать-дышать, чувствуя себя таким переполненным, таким изначально, исконно, древне-живым, как могли, наверное, лишь люди, еще не обретшие полного разума, но открывшие в себе сознание и ощутившие, что это такое - жизнь.

Это никогда не длилось долго. Но оно - длилось. Было. И ради этого Ньют продолжал приходить.

\- Спасибо, - неизменно благодарил Ньют, едва обретая возможность говорить. - Звезды сегодня прекрасны.

\- Истинно так, - слышал он в ответ, и они расходились - до следующей встречи, предсказанной на истинном звездном небе.

Но сегодня Ньют сказал еще не все, а его спутник не спешил покидать их поляну.

\- Я думаю, это последний раз, - собравшись с духом, мягко сказал Ньют с земли. Он смотрел сверху вниз - привычная для него перспектива, здесь.

\- Ты влюбился. - Его спутник, конечно же, знал. - Вы скоро сойдетесь.

\- Да. - Ньют улыбнулся, собрал себя с земли и встал. Отряхнул прилипший к влажным ладоням мусор, отыскал в ворохе одежду палочку и произнес Очищающее.

\- Поздравляю. Я за тебя рад, - невозмутимо наблюдая за его сборами, сказал его собеседник.

\- Да? Я думал, ты огорчишься. - Ньют быстро, игриво и чуть печально улыбнулся ему через плечо, пока одевался. - Я ведь больше не приду.

\- Ты придешь, - спокойно сказали ему, и палочка чуть не выпала у него из рук.

\- Я не стану ему изменять! - гневно, оскорбленно вскинулся Ньют.

\- Не станешь, - подтвердил его собеседник и поднял лицо к небу. Оно сегодня действительно было ясное.

\- То есть это… не навсегда? - чувствуя, как обрывается сердце, упавшим голосом прошептал Ньют.

\- Навсегда, - все так же безмятежно сказали ему.

\- Но как же…

\- Однажды, - размеренно, словно прямо с неба читал их судьбу, произнес его спутник, - тебе захочется снова увидеть звезды в небе. А ему - в твоих глазах.

Сердце снова оборвалось - и забилось бешеной скачкой.

\- Это будет не сразу, - нараспев протянул его спутник, полуприкрыв большие, карие в масть гнедой шерсти глаза. - Но звезды не врут. Мы не прощаемся, Ньютон.

\- Мы не прощаемся, - эхом откликнулся ошарашенный, ошалевший, бесконечно счастливый Ньют. - Мы увидимся снова.

Его уже никто не слышал - поляна была пуста. Ньют оделся, привел себя в порядок дрожащими руками и на подгибающихся ногах отправился обратно, в Хогвартс. Со школой он все же хотел попрощаться - отныне он постарается не приходить туда даже по делу.

…до следующей, пусть и нескорой, встречи.


End file.
